Facing the Facts
by FameKES
Summary: A Man is sent to kill the Charmed ones, but does he find out more about himself than he should know?


**_Facing The Facts_**

**Author's Note**

I thought it would be good to add a little info on a new person.

Picture: Paul Wesley

Name: Josh Masters

Age: 24

Species: Witch/White Lighter/Demon

**Episode One: Part 1/3**

**--------------------------------**

The Halliwell household, such a normal day every time a demon steps onto the property. Billie was sitting up at the kitchen table waiting for Piper to finish up making pancakes for the morning breakfast. Once Piper placed the plate in front of her she smiled taking her fork and stabbing it into the pancake. As the rest of the sister of the household awoke they slouched on in with tired bags under their eyes.

Billie could only laugh at them, "You see if you guys trained me more on this witchy stuff you wouldn't have to spend all night tracking them down yourself."

Paige gave a star at Billie and stole one of her pancakes with another fork plopping it onto her plate, "We would teach you if you starting using your powers for non personal gain things."

Piper could only help but laugh out loud as Paige turned her attention to her elder sister with a anguished look in her eyes. "I know what your thinking about, don't even say it," she mumbled.

Piper smirked at the girls and walked out of the room to tend to her kids, Billie could only hold her excitement in for so long. "So today we go demon hunting right?" she said energetically.

Paige put her hand over his head sighing and nodding her head, "Yeah yeah I made you a promise, and something tells me your going to hold me to it."

Billie smirked getting up and putting her dishes in the sink, "Hold on I need to wear something sexy to fight evil in." she said as she headed up the stairs.

Phoebe looked at Paige smiling and walked off, "She's your charge, your problem."

Paige knew fighting demons wouldn't be easy with Billie on her tail, she would have to watch over her every move. Because one mistake could be your last mistake.

**----------------------**

Meanwhile in the underworld, a bunch of demons gathered around a man who seemed to be in authoritative power. The demons gathered around him seemed to be weak and lower level, he looked out towards the front of the cave way smiled seeing a man walk in with a hooded figure by his side.

The Demon handler held out his hand smiling, "Its seems like we have visitors, make your self at home Voue. I'm sure you're here on business reasons?"

Voue smirked at the blunt leader and motioned his right hand towards the hooded figure. He stood there smiling like he was about to unravel the newest Apple gear. "This my friend is your future, you see my friend here has power that needs to be harnessed. I believe you can do that?"

The Demon handler smirked walking over to the hooded figure extending out his hands and taking a deep breath. "I feel…power, unlike any I have ever felt before. But something…he is not tainted with the evil nor good yet. A clean state to mold to my bidding?"

Voue nodded his head, "Yes and all I want in return is the amulet of Herres. Not much of a far trade on my side, but I think you'll accept it no doubt," he looked over at the hooded figure nodding his head. The Demon handler walked towards Voue putting the amulet in his hand, it sparkled from its gold exterior. Once the transfer was made Voue grinned pointing at the hoody figure. An bright energy ball appeared from its hands and was sent flying towards the demon handler. An small explosion set in, as the demon was killed. Its followers turned around in fear looking at Voue and the hooded figure. Fear drenched their eyes, as Voue just smirked

He spoke with confidence in his voice, "I see to it that you demons won't have a problem with a new leader, unless you want my friend here to take care of it." He laughed a little looking at the pawns in his grand design, to once again make the source become alive…and be him.

**-------------------------**

Billie smiled looking up at the ceiling of the Halliwell Manor she laid on one of the couches, another boring day. It was Saturday so going to College wasn't an option. Demon fighting was her life for now, and she liked it the way it was. Accept the sisters wouldn't trust her enough to go out and fight on her own now. She turned her head to the side and saw a hooded figure blink into the room. She looked at it in fear and turned over towards one of the tables grabbing a potion, didn't matter which one. She was alone right now and surely unprepared for this demon. The hooded figure turned towards her only to be sent flying against the wall from the potion's explosion. He got up quickly blinking over towards her and grabbed Billie blinking out of the manor.

They arrived back in the underground in a cave like part, Billie moved away from the figure as it lurked around the room turning its attention back to her. It spoke calm and clearly to her, "Are you one of the Charmed ones?"

Billie looked at the being with a quizzical face, she replied to the demon, " No, I'm not why are you after them for some reason? By the way I love that burn from my potion on your arm." She smirked at the figure.

The demon came raging forward at her grabbing her and holding her up against the wall, Billie tried to stay clam as she gasped for dear life. The figure slowly pulled away and once she had her chance she spun around roundhouse kicking the demon onto the ground. Looking around the room she saw no doors, aw great she was trapped. She looked at the figure who no longer had its hood up, their stood a young man with a red face from her kick and defeated look in his eyes. Minus the demon part he was kinda cute, she shook her head though knowing he was a demon even after her.

Josh stood up looking at the young blonde, gazing upon her he spoke, "So if your not one of the Charmed ones, what were you doing at the manor?" He wasn't supposed to capture this girl, no he couldn't hurt her.

Billie straightened up her shirt looking over the demon, "Why would you care, what's the point of you going after the Charmed ones?" She eyed the man trying to figure him out.

Josh didn't know what to say, he barely ever met people besides demons and Voue. "My master wants them," he spoke softly.

Billie gazed over at the man and shook her head, "So you going to let me go then? Or you going to keep me here and use me as a bargaining option.

Josh froze he didn't know what to say, he made an uneven face not knowing which road to take. He made a rational decision, "I'm going to return you back, but you have to bring me to the Charmed Ones, not to fight them. I want some answers, I've been stuck down here for so many years. I need to get my head straight."

His answer wasn't what she excepted, defiantly a trap that his demon had in his plans, "Fine, but I want an answer too. What are you doing working for that demon, its clear your more powerful than him.

Josh lowered his head a little looking back up at the woman, he took a deep breath. "He's been there for me…for a while. He's the only thing I have left, he killed my parents. I didn't know where else to go, he took me in," a tear dripped down his face but he quickly wiped it away. Putting a stern look on his face he grabbed her hand.

Billie wanted to jerk her hand away, but then again he was her only ticket out of this hell hole. "Let's go," she exclaimed not wanting to stay in the underground any longer.

Josh nodded his head as they shimmered out of the room, Billie looked and saw a few white orbs in the shimmer. She felt like she must have been daydreaming there was no way that was possible.

The appeared back in the manor hallway and Billie was holding onto Josh as soon as she opened her eyes she moved away quickly as he shook his head.

Josh looked over and saw Piper with her hands raised and all of a sudden he flew back onto the door and laid against it looking up at Billie.

She didn't know what to do, they could destroy this demon right now, but then again there was something about him. It just didn't make sense, "STOP!" Billie held her hands out in front of Piper.

Piper just looked at Billie and yelled, "What do you mean stop he's a demon!"

Josh slowly got up and then got his from the back as Phoebe opened the door ramming it into him. She made an 'oops' look on her face as she held her laptop in one hand and grocery's in the other. Josh quickly regained his balance and spoke, "I can sort this situation out, I'm not totally a demon."

Everyone looked at him with a 'huh' look and Billie turned around looking at him. Josh stood their with a look on his face that rang 'long story'.

The Story is mainly about two key characters a new one Josh Masters and Billie Jenkins. The main characters of the Charmed TV show will mostly be side characters, I'm doing A LOT of homework on this story so it will be awesomeness. Yes lets call it an alternate universe kind of like another way the story could have gone after the episode Rewitched were the Charmed ones just get their real identities back. Now here is my story of the saga.


End file.
